Un amor, una nueva oportunidad
by ginny.marie.potter
Summary: Este es el segundo fic que escribo, y esta basado en el primer encuentro de Alice con Jasper. Desde el punto de vista de Jasper


**Jasper Pov.**

Otro día había pasado en mi larga existencia.

Todo siempre era igual, los niños jugando, las madre ocupándose de sus hogares, los jefes de casa trabajando, todo, absolutamente todo era y seguiría siendo igual.

Me abrumaba mi existencia, convertido en una criatura mitológica

¿Quién diría que el Teniente Jasper Whitlock es ahora un vampiro?

Sólo hacía un tiempo desde que me había escapado de las garras de María, la persona que arruino mi vida y me llevo a la inmortalidad.

Cada día que pasaba, trataba de controlar mi sed de sangre, pero me era difícil, en segundos mis ojos, ahora de un color entre el oro y la miel, cambiaba a negros carbón al sentir el más mínimo olor a sangre humana.

Cuando tenía a mi futura victima frente a mí, sentía su miedo, desde que soy vampiro puedo jugar con las emociones de los que me rodean, esto me ayudaba a transformar su miedo en confianza y así poder beber su sangre. Muchas veces no me daba cuenta de que atacaba, hasta ver el reflejo de mis ojos rojos como brazas por haber bebido sangre humana, en algún pedazo de vidrio roto o en una poza de agua.

_**Pero aquella noche, todo cambio…**_

Acababa de llegar a un nuevo pueblo, donde para mi des-fortuna, el sol brillaba todo el día, por lo cual debía _"vivir"_ en las penumbras de la noche.

Legue a una plaza de juegos, no corría ninguna brisa, me senté en el columpio pensando en mi _"vida"_ mi larga, larga _"vida"._ Llena de batallas y enfrentamientos, no hacía falta mencionar, que se habían cometido frente a otros aquelarres de vampiros, las cicatrices de mi cuerpo lo señalaban así, creo que sufrí más en aquellas batallas que en la misma guerra civil.

Jamás había llegado en algún momento a pensar en la inmortalidad, o mejor dicho, _"vivir"_ para siempre convertido en un mito, en un vampiro.

Comencé a balancearme suavemente, con la cabeza gacha.

Cerca había un pequeño restaurante, a pesar de no sentir jamás frío decidí por entrar.

Hace bastante tiempo buscaba _"algo"_ inconcientemente, obviamente no sabía lo que era, pero una _"cosa"_ en ese instante me dijo que debía entrar.

Aquel restaurante era un tanto mugriento _¡vaya cuchitril! _Pensé, me acerque a la barra para pedir un whisky.

Lo comencé a beber a sorbos con mi cabeza nuevamente gacha

_¿Qué depararía el futuro para mí?_ Pensé _¿Encajaría en alguna parte? ¿Sería alguna vez…feliz? _

De pronto sentí una oleada de nervios mezclados con alegría y satisfacción detrás de mí, pero no sentí olor a sangre, ni siquiera una esencia _¿Cómo era posible?_

Me giré y levanté la mirada y mis ojos se toparon con una chica de no más de 19 años. Era baja y muy delgada, su piel, al igual que la mía, era más blanca que la nieve, tenía el cabello corto y desordenado de color negro tinta, sus ojo eran de un color miel precioso. Sus facciones eran finas, aquella muchacha era hermosa y su rostro irradiaba alegría y emoción, que gracias a mi don, podía sentir, y me estaba comenzando a afectar.

De repente sentí algo, no se que fue, pero esa _"cosa"_ me dijo que aquella chica era el _"algo"_ al cual buscaba.

-¿Eres el Teniente Jasper Whitlock?-me preguntó con una hermosa voz cantarina. Aquella pregunta me había sorprendido _¿Cómo sabía quien fui…y quien soy?_

-¿Quién eres y como sabes quien soy?-le pregunté en respuesta. Ella se limitó a sonreír, como si supiera que yo preguntaría aquello de antemano.

-Soy Alice-se presentó-¡No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por conocerte, Jasper! ¡Y por fin ocurrió el encuentro!...sabes no deberías hacer esperar a una dama, eso es de muy mala educación Jazz.

-¿Cómo?- No sabía que expresión tenía mi rostro, pero parecía divertir mucho a Alice- ¿A qué te refieres con que por fin ocurrió el encuentro?

-Al igual que tú desde mi transformación recibí un don, si se muy bien lo que eres Jasper, permíteme continuar…como decía yo al ser transformada recibí el don de poder "ver el futuro", por eso sabía de nuestro encuentro ante de que ocurriera, como sé, que si tú me acompañas a donde voy, encontraremos un lugar donde podremos ser felices juntos

-¿Juntos?- _¿¡Porque tenía que responder a monosílabos!?_

-He tenido visiones contigo desde que desperté de mi transformación, y…bueno…yo me enamoré de ti, ¡y también tengo la certeza de que tú te enamoraras de mi, Jazz!

Me quede callado ante la respuesta de Alice y supe que ella por primera vez se había equivocado, pues yo jamás la amaría…por que yo la amaba sin darme cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, y al ver sus ojos llenos de alegría, había confirmado que ese _"algo"_ era _"alguien"_ y tenía nombre y era Alice. De haber estado vivo, mi corazón latería a mil por hora.

-Y…que dices Jazz, ¿vienes conmigo?-Había una leve nota de súplica en su voz.

Sonreí, hace bastante que no lo hacía de la manera sincera que mostraba ahora, aquella sonrisa había salido de mi corazón.

-Sí Alice, voy contigo hacia la eternidad-_¡Qué fácil era de convencer_ _estando ante la presencia de Alice!_

-¡No te arrepentirás!- Exclamó feliz

-No lo haré-Le aseguré.

Tomé su delicada y suave mano, ¡tan frágil que parecía!, y juntos nos encaminamos en el mejor viaje de nuestras no-vidas.

Bella me escuchaba atenta, hace poco que se había casado con Edward, y afortunadamente para mí, ella ya no era humana, por lo cual podía respirar tranquilamente en presencia de ella.

-¡Qué bello!-suspiró- siempre me ha fascinado la manera en que te conociste con Alice.

-Créeme, fue muy extraño cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba completamente confundido

-Me lo imagino- Se quedó rígida un momento, ella también había recibido un don desde su transformación, y era una mezcla del de Edward y del mío. Bella podía sentir las emociones de quienes le rodeaban y así saber en que pensaban, pero como le sucedía a Edward con ella, Bella no podía saber lo que pensaba-Alice viene para acá con Edward…me parece que tuvieron una buena caza

-Creí que no podías leerle el pensamiento a Edward- comenté, mientras me paraba del sillón, para apagar la TV y la consola del

X-Box, que obviamente, como lo hacíamos siempre, la ignorábamos por completo.

-No los puedo saber, fue Alice quien me lo dijo.

Pronto escuché como se abría la puerta principal. Edward tomó a Bella, a penas la vio, y le comenzó a decir que la había extrañado, que no podía "vivir" un día sin ella y que la próxima vez iría de caza con ella.

Bella, por su parte, le decía que lo amaba, y que no se preocupara, pues no le había sucedido nada.

"_Sobre protector" _pensé. Edward me gruñó y Bella soltó una risita y juntos desaparecieron, para internarse en su _"suite matrimonial"_. Su lujuria, la podía haber sentido por lo menos a 5 Kms de distancia.

Alice se me acercó y me besó suavemente en los labios, cada vez que la veía, la amaba más.

-Le contaste a Bella como nos conocimos-No era una pregunta, era un hecho.

-Así es-Le dije. Alice se paró frente a mí, con las manos en la cadera, se veía muy divertida en aquella postura.

-Y… ¿Te arrepientes?- Su voz cantarina era hermosa, todo en ella era hermoso, la tomé por la cintura, me tuve que agachar un poco para alcanzar a verla directamente a los ojos.

-Te dije que no lo haría… y no lo hago- Y la besé en sus labios de terciopelo

_**Fin**_


End file.
